History Lesson
by Serenova
Summary: Just a random plot bunny I came up with recently. You never see what happens in Gohans HS classes, so I figured I'd write something. Slight G/V if you squint. Chichi shows up, Ox Kingdom mentioned


History Lesson

History Lesson

I though of this while reading a bunch of fics about Gohan in school, and how nobody really talks about what they actually learn in class, school is just a passing thing or used as a plot device. So I though of this, Gohan and Videl are in History class. And Gohan stands up for himself so he's not so secluded and he talks to people and stands up for stuff.

Videl knows that Gohan is Saiyaman (he doesn't do the poses though, I _hate_ those damn poses) but hasn't met Chichi yet she also knows that Goku is Gohan's dad but that's about it.

The 21st, 22nd, and 23rd Tournaments were (in this story) the ones where Goku compete, the 24th was the one Mr. Satan won and the 25th hasn't happened yet. Goku and Chichi married after the 23rd.

Gohan and Videl here are 18 and seniors. Goku and Chichi were married 20 years previous. And Roshi destroyed Fire Mountain 25 years before this class. Just to give you guys a slight timeline. Oh yeah, and Goten is 7, being born when Gohan was 11 in the months after the Cell games.

--

(a/n: Do their teachers actually have names in the series? I never notices if they actually did.)

Ms. Blane, Gohan's history teacher had told them they were starting a new history section today. They had just finished a section about the history of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and now they were starting something new.

Gohan sat down in his seat after lunch feeling uneasy. He knew that when he had this feeling that something bad/detrimental-to-his-sanity/evil was coming his way.

He sensed Videl coming and sitting next to him, "Any idea what the new section is on?" she asked him.

"Not a clue." He answered, "Though I don't think it's gonna be good."

Videl gave him a look. "Why do ya say that?"

"Just a feeling I have." He said sighing.

Videl gave him another look, but didn't respond as Ms. Blane set a stack of books on the table. "Ok, class. We're going to start our new section on the Ox Kingdom now, so please come down here and pick up your texts for the section."

_Damn_, Gohan though. _I don't want to listen to this crap, they probably got a ton of stuff wrong anyways._

Videl notices Gohan's closed expression, and wonders what's going through his mind. He didn't look at all pleased with the topic of their new section.

Gohan made it to the front of the classroom and took a book. He sighed again at the title _"A Complete History of The Ox Kingdom"_ and there was the symbol for the kingdom on the cover, it looked like the helmet that his grandfather used to wear with the horns on it.

He trudged back to his seat and sat down, slumping in his seat with posture his mom would have bashed his head in with her frying pan for.

"Alright class," Ms. Blane said. "Please open your book to the first chapter and read silently for half an hour, then we will discuss what you have read."

The class groaned at having to read silently, but Gohan's spirits raised slightly at that, it wouldn't be as embarrassing for him that way.

Gohan opened his book and began reading. After the first paragraph he got out a couple sheets of paper and began writing down corrections for the information of the book.

30 Minutes Later

"Alright class," Ms. Blane announced when the time was up. "We'll begin our discussion. Who can tell me who the last ruler of the Kingdom was and when did he die?"

A few of the smarter kids raised their hands. Most kinds stayed still, only a few of them had bothered to actually read the text. Ms. Blane picked a boy in the first row.

"The Last Ox King was Guyo Mayo (a/n: did I spell his name right?) and he passed away 25 years ago," the boy said.

"Very good," Ms. Blane said.

Gohan raised his hand. "Do you have a question Mr. Son?" Ms. Blane asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yes, ma'am," He said. "Where did they get the information for this book?"

Ms. Blane gave him a blank look. "What do you mean?" She asked at a loss for anything else to say. She had never has a student ask about the source of information in a book before. The entire class was watching Gohan wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"I mean," Gohan said, "That the info in the book is wrong and I was wondering who decided that this info was correct."

"These text books are factually correct Mr. Son!" Ms. Blane shot at him. "All the information in these books is up-to-date and as correct as we could make them. So I won't stand for you saying their wrong!"

"Hate to tell ya," Gohan said. "But the book is most definitely wrong."

"And why, pray tell, do you say that Mr. Son?" Ms. Blane asked getting annoyed.

Gohan held up the sheet of paper he had been writing his 'notes' (aka corrections) on. "Would you like to see?" he asked her. She nodded and Gohan walked to the front of the class and handed her the paper. He stood there while she took in what he had written. After a couple minutes she put down the paper on her desk, an annoyed look on her face.

"And you expect me to believe this?" She asked incredulous. How could this kid think he knew better than the book? And he was in no way related to these people!

"Yes I do," Gohan said with a completely strait face.

By now the entire class was wondering what Gohan and the teacher were talking about. They were all whispering to each other about Gohan and how he dared to correct the teacher and since when did students tell teachers books were wrong?

Gohan turned to the class. "You read in the book that the Ox King and his daughter died 25 years ago right?" Nods from the class. "Well," He said with a smirk, "As far as I know Mom and Gramps are both alive and well considering I saw them both at breakfast this morning, and if Mom had died 25 years ago then I would't be here right now, now would I?"

The class stared at him in shock for a second.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR 'MOM AND GRAMPS'?!" Videl yelled at him. She'd picked up on what he meant faster than the rest of the class.

"Just what I said," Gohan responded. "My mother is Chichi of the Ox Kingdom. She married my dad after fighting him in the quarter-finals of the 23rd World Tournament. And the Ox King is my grandfather." Gohan laughed at their dumbstruck faces. He had been spending _way_ to much time with Vegeta.

"So your telling us you're a prince?!" Videl almost yelled at him.

Gohan had to think about that. "Yeah I guess your right," he said with a thoughtful look. "I've never really thought about it before. But I guess since my grandfather is a king and my mom a princess I guess I am a prince. I guess that makes my father one to." Gohan said with the Son grin. Wouldn't Vegeta be pissed if he figured that out!

Ms. Blane was glaring at Gohan. "And you expect us to believe this?" She asked again.

"Call my mom and ask," Gohan said, though he didn't want to deal with his mother when she got mad, which she would be when she found out this information, it tended to be funny to watch when that anger was turned on other people besides himself. (Yup, defiantly too much time with Vegeta, he's become vindictive.)

"I'm going to do just that," Ms. Blane said and sat down at her computer and looked up Gohan's contact list, and found the number. Then she left the room for a minute and came back with a phone that had speaker phone and plugged it into the jack in the wall of the classroom and dialed.

Ms. Blane put the phone on speaker and put the handset back on the hook. The entire class could hear it ringing suddenly it was picked up.

"Hello, Son residence," A little voice chirped on the other end of the line.

"Hey squirt," Gohan said into the phone, "Go put Mom on for me please?"

"K, bro!" Was the reply and you could hear the phone being put on the counter and Goten yelling "MOM!" in the background.

Gohan turned to the class real quick. "That was my little brother Goten," He explained looking that their expressions. Videl just shook her head, just how much more about Gohan would she find out today?

Gohan heard his mother pick up the phone. "What is it Gohan?" Chichi asked. "You'd better not be in trouble mister!" Gohan snickered at his mother's reaction.

"Everything's fine mom," He said. "My teacher has your on speakerphone because she would like to ask you a few questions, so _be careful_," Gohan said, giving her a warning not to say anything about Saiyans and Cell and other things.

Videl shot Gohan a look for the 'be careful' comment. Obviously he was telling his mom to hide something, but what she wondered?

"Hello, Mrs. Son" Ms. Blane said. "I wanted to ask you about the Ox Kingdom. We just started a unit on it today. Gohan told us that you are Princess Chichi and that your father is the Ox King, but according to my sources those people dies 25 years ago with the explosion of Fire Mountain. And I was wondering whether Gohan was correct or not."

"WHAT?" Chichi yelled going into full harpy-mode, "WHO DARE SAY WE'RE DEAD! I'M COMING THERE!" she screamed over the phone. Everyone heard the phone drop to the floor and Chichi ranting in the background. Then a sudden cry of "NIMBUS!"

Suddenly they heard Goten's voice, "We'll be there in five big bro, mom's really mad, I hope she doesn't get her frying pan out," and with that Goten hung up. Gohan sighed shaking his head and pressed the hang-up button on their end. He looked at his teacher. (a/n: I know it probably takes more time than that to get there but this all has to fit in one period of school, that I'm saying is an hour and a half and they've already used about 45 minutes)

"You're in for it," He told her, giving her a sympathetic look. He sensed his mom coming as fast as Nimbus could take her, and Goten was with her. Hopefully they would remember to go through the front entrance of the school and not just show up at the window. Gohan sighed in relief when he felt his mom and brother's ki's in the office signing in.

Suddenly the door swung open startling everyone besides Gohan, who had felt their ki's. Chichi marched into the room and up to Ms. Blane. "Are you the one teaching these children lies?" Chichi asked venomously. Meanwhile Goten had entered the room with Chichi and he ran behind Gohan's leg were he would be relatively safe from their psychotic mom.

"Mrs. Son," Ms. Blane said diplomatically, "I am _not_ teaching these children lies. I have been teaching for fifteen years and I've never, in all my time, been told I'm lying."

Chichi was mad how dare this teacher! "Well you sit down and I'll explain a few things," was her response. "You too Gohan," Chichi said, "Take your seat, Goten go sit with your brother," she added to the chibi next to him.

"Just don't say anything about . . ._,_" Gohan trailed off looking at his mom.

"Don't worry son," she said, "I don't want everything out there either. I just want to correct this misunderstanding." Gohan nodded his response and sat down. Goten sat on the edge of the desk with his legs to one side as he watched his mom.

"Care to explain?" Videl asked after he's sat down.

"Not really," Gohan responded. "Just pay attention to my mom, you'll figure it out."

And with that Gohan paid attention, even though he knew his family history anyways, because you never know when Chichi had her frying pan and is willing to use it.

Chichi began talking about the Ox Kingdom, and her life as a princess. She also explained what had happened to their castle, and what Roshi had done to it (without mentioning the Kamehameha).

While she talked the class had at first stared at her, then some of the smarter kids began taking notes, knowing that this information would be valuable. Videl just watched Chichi surprised by her. She never would have thought that Gohan's mom was so fierce, or such a strong-willed woman. She looked at Gohan sideways. She could see a resemblance between them, but she was stumped by Goten, he looked familiar but she'd never seen him before.

"Gohan," Videl whispered. Gohan looked at her. "Your brother looks familiar, like I've seen a face like that before but I can't place it."

Gohan nodded. "You watch the old World Tournament tapes right?" A nod from Videl. "Well Goten looks like my dad when he was young so you're probably thinking that he looks like Goku from the 21st Tournament."

Videl just stared at him (a/n: she's doing that a lot here) and it clicked. She knew his fathers name was Goku, and since his name was _Son_ Gohan that meant his father was _Son_ Goku! The winner of the tournament before her dad! She just stared at him some more. She didn't dare say anything until after class, she got the feeling that Chichi wouldn't appreciate an outburst while she was talking. So she let it drop until lunch.

With that the class settled down to listening to Chichi for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang Chichi turned to the teacher and said "I'll be talking to your administrators" and left, taking Goten with her. Gohan tracked their ki's as the signed out and headed for home at a more sedate pace then they had arrived.

The bell rang, and everybody rushed for the door. Ms. Blane was to shocked about that had just taken place in her class to say anything else. Gohan dropped the history book off on her desk as he walked bay, Videl following behind.

"So Gohan," Videl started as they walked out the door.

She had a couple questions for him. Gohan knew that eventually she'd find out, but he thought that he'd only give her some of the info for now.

_**End**_

I just wrote this randomly one day, wanted to get a plot bunny out of my head. As I said you never really see what happens in their classes, it's just a passing thing.

Anyways, review and tell me what you think.

I know I should be working on my other fic, since I haven't updated it in over a year, but severe writer's block + college + emotional trauma not a lot of fic writing.


End file.
